tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I, Monster
"I, Monster''"' is the 13th episode of Season 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. It premiered on January 25th, 2013. '''"Falco used to work for his own selfish gain - now he's taking it to the next level." Official Description The Turtles must battle a new enemy who threatens to take over the city and Splinter's mind. Plot The episode starts off with Dr. Victor Falco trying his best to re-create his psychic neuro chemical. He is surrounded by cages that are filled with sewer rats, the only test subjects available to him. His funding has been cut and he has been ostracized from the scientific community. He nearly completes his serum when two rats chew through some power lines above him and send the wires crashing into beakers full of volatile chemicals. An explosion ignites and horribly scars Falco's face. The rats all start to flee the flames, but Falco somehow regains his psychic abilities and the rodents hear his commands to help him. He then discovers his mind control over rats and now calls himself "The Rat King". Meanwhile, the Turtles are planning what techniques they should use to catch Splinter off-gaurd in a training session with him. At first, Leo tells Donnie that he should strike first, but Leo then switches his focus to Mikey, much to the latter's dismay. The Turtles then stand up to face their sensei and they all attack on cue, but all of their attacks are dodged and Splinter easily defeats them. At the end of the match, however, Leo finally manages to punch Splinter in the face, but hesitates and is defeated once more. Splinter tells Leo that he made a very good move, but his hesitation is what got him pinned. The boys then declare that, soon enough, they may not even need Splinter to teach them anymore. Splinter hears these words from his bedroom, however, and seems to be concerned. Meanwhile, the Rat King begins a complete domination on the city, vowing to have New York cleansed it of it's humanity, reclaimed for the Rats, and to have the Turtles eliminated from the picture. Hordes of rats start to invade tons of resturants and even homes, forcing millions to flee in panic. The Rat King is able to see the destruction through the eyes of every rat and is pleased, but he then concludes that his rats may not even be able to stop the Turtles for good. He then comments that he has sensed somebody who can; Some one who has great skills as a warrior and some one who can serve as his eyes and protector. Meanwhile, Splinter is training privately in the Dojo, but the Rat King enters his mind and tries to make Splinter join his side, causing the sensei to fall to the floor. All of the Turtles come out to investigate, only for Splinter tell them that he is fine. April soon calls Donnie (which, of course, causes Mikey and Raph to tease him about it), telling him that she is having a big "pest problem" (literally!) She has been forced to drop her groceries and climb up a telephone pole to seek refuge. The turtles quickly come to her rescue and they all manage to leap onto the roof of a nearby building just before the rats completely destroy the wooden pole!! April then asks about what's happening and Donnie figures that someone or something could be controlling every single rat in the city. Leo then comments that Splinter could possibly be a part of the scheme. Meanwhile, Splinter is resting back at the lair and the Rat King manages to make Splinter go into a reverie. The villain tries to make Splinter realize that both of them have similarities, such as the loss of their humanity, their mutation, and their inner-rat. However, Splinter refuses to join him. Soon, the Turtles and April return and they all ask Mikey to poke Splinter with Donnie's Bo. Eventually, Splinter wakes up and tells his sons that the perpetrator of all of this is their old enemy, Dr. Falco, and that he will not stop until he has total control of the city...and Splinter's mind. He tells them that he was able to look inside The Rat King's mind and find where his hideout is (beneath Harold Square). The Turtles depart to put an end to Falco's mind games, but not before telling Splinter to keep fighting off the rat king's powers. The turtles soon find the abandoned utility junction where The Rat King has set up his base, but are pursued by a gigantic wave of rats. Unfortunately, back at the lair, The Rat King has finally convinced Splinter that the Turtles don't have any need for him and Splinter falls under the villain's control. April then walks into the Dojo, delivering a cup of tea to Splinter. However, Splinter attacks her with a Katana, but, before he can really harm her, he is called to The Rat King's side. The Turtles find the hideout and breach it after they destroy most of the rats using electrical wires. The Turtles enter and Raph is surprised by the look of Falco's 'sad halloween costume'. April then calls Donnie with her T-Phone and tells him that Splinter has left. Donnie wonders where, but they then hear their sensei's voice right behind them and are shocked. Leo tells his master to snap out of his trance, but Splinter tells him that he's wasting his words and that he belongs with his 'brothers'. The Rat King then tells the Turtles about his evil plot and then orders Splinter to demolish the Turtles. Leo tries to make his sensei refuse, but the Rat King then uncovers his own mask, which reveals his terribly empty eyes. This forces Splimter to keep continuing forward. Leo orders his brothers to take their own sensei down, but they all have their butts easliy kicked. Donnie realizes that Splinter may have taught them everything that they know about Ninjutsu, but he might have been going easy on them for the 15 years they've been around. The brothers try to attack again, but Splinter outwits Mikey, Raph and Donnie, leaving Leo to reluctantly duel with his sensei, while the Rat King observes. During the battle, Splinter is able to knock the Katanas out of Leo's hands and then holds his own Katana at Leo's forehead. However, Leo shows Splinter a picture of him when he was human, along his wife and his daughter. Leo then backs this up by saying Splinter's human name for the first time in a while. Leo then tells Donnie and Raph to pin Splinter to the ground. Leo then calls him "father" for the first time and tells him that they need him. For one last time, Falco tells Splinter that his place is with his own kind, but Splinter finally snaps out of his trance after he is about to behead Leonardo. Splinter defeats the Rat King with only two fingers and the villain lands upside-down on the floor, where he is taken away by dozens and dozens of rats. Mikey then comments that this is the last they'll see of 'Count-Racula', but his brothers facepalm when they hear this and Mikey sneers that he will have to name the next bad guy. Later, Splinter is seen in meditation and Leo comes into the room to make sure that he is okay. He then says that, someday, he may become a greater Martial Artist than Splinter himself. Splinter says that Leo did do well, but he then grabs his son by the wrist and tosses him over his shoulder, remarking that "Everything you know I have shown you, but I have not shown you everything I'' know". Leo then says that it is great to have his sensei back and Splinter chuckles, ending the episode in a comic style. Splinter's Wisdom ''"Hesitation leads to vulnerability." Character Debuts *The Rat King (As a mutant) Gallery Trivia *This episode was originally titled "Rat Trap". *This episode is the 2012 debut of The Rat King. *The episode title "I, Monster" is the same title for the "Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" issue and the 2003 TV series episode which introduced the Rat King. *This features a new mutation. *This is the first time Donnie pulls his head into his shell. *This is the first time Splinter says his human name. *This is the first time Leo and one of the turtles call their sensei "father" *This is the first time Spinter's sons "ratted" their sensei out of trouble. *This is the first time Leo calls his father by his human name. *April is shown using a T-Phone like the in this episode. Her original cell phone (and its first replacement) was destroyed in "Mousers Attack!" *This is the third episode where the naginata blade in Donnie 's staff appears. The first time was in " I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman", and the second time was in "It Came From The Depths". *Mr. Murakami makes a non-speaking cameo during the montage of the rat invasion. *This is the first episode where the turtles actually fight Splinter as opposed to training with him in previous episodes. *This is the first episode that focuses on Splinter entirely. *It seems Splinter has a fear of his sons leaving him as Falco used that to gain control of him. *In one part of the episode, it is said that Mikey had said the "Ah, rats" joke 13 times, before Raph got irritated when Mikey said it the 14th time. *This is the first episode that aired on a Friday. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2013